1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal panel assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal panel assembly not having a light guide plate (LGP) and a liquid crystal display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is an apparatus which realizes an image by using a liquid crystal and is applied to various types of display apparatuses such as a television (TV), a computer monitor, etc.
A general liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel which displays light as an image, a light source which provides the light to the liquid crystal panel, and a light guide panel (LGP) which guides the light generated from the light source to the liquid crystal panel.
A liquid crystal display apparatus from which a LGP is omitted has been developed for a cost reduction and a light weight. In the liquid crystal display apparatus from which the LGP is omitted, an emission angle of light emitted from a light source is reduced by using a lens or a reflector to transmit the light to a side opposite to the light source without the LGP.
However, the liquid crystal display apparatus from which the LGP is omitted additionally includes subordinate apparatuses such as the lens, the reflectors, etc. Therefore, a thickness of the liquid crystal panel and a width of a bezel increase, and a work for installing the lens or the reflector is additionally required, thereby lowering work efficiency.
Accordingly, there is desired a method of providing a light concentrating function, reducing a thickness of a liquid crystal panel or a width of a bezel, and improving a manufacturing process if an LGP is omitted from a liquid crystal display apparatus.